Better to Lie
| next = }} Better to Lie is the seventeenth episode of the first season and the 17th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summaryhttps://itunes.apple.com/ca/tv-season/one-minute/id560919824?i=575245533 Old emotional wounds are opened when Lieutenant Severide’s father Benny comes to town and clashes with Chief Boden over the death of their former colleague. Mills helps a distraught driver who caused an accident and Shay makes a decision about her future with Clarice. Meanwhile, Herrmann, Otis and Dawson (Monica Raymund) get to the bottom of a mystery about their bar. Plothttp://www.nbc.com/chicago-fire/episode-guide/season-1/593092/better-to-lie/episode-117/710624/ Shay and Severide have an early morning conversation. Severide tells Shay that his father is coming to visit for a few days, and Shay tells Severide that she wants to have a baby, no matter the cost. Meanwhile, Herrmann, Dawson and Otis investigate the contents of the box they found in the bar and discover an old war medal. Later, Severide's father, Benny, stops by the firehouse to visit his son and the two begin the process of rebuilding their relationship. Mills and Dawson decide that they should announce themselves as a couple at the Academy Dinner. The EMT unit responds to call about a gunshot wound. While attending to the victim, Shay discovers a newborn baby in the room that is about to become an orphan. Mills discovers that Benny, Boden and his father worked together when Mills' father died. Boden is clearly hiding a secret about Mills' father. The squad responds to a hazardous materials call to discover a crowd of partygoers stuck in a doorway in the midst of a stampede. Inside, Herrmann discovers the source of the emergency: a can of pepper spray. The building is cleared, and the firefighters head back to the station. Benny is shaken up by the ride along, as it stirs up memories of his old days as a firefighter. Shay tells Dawson about her plan to adopt a baby and asks for her help in choosing a sperm donor. Captain Boden runs into Benny in the restroom, and the two discuss the death of Mills' father. They clearly don't see eye-to-eye on the matter. Later, Shay announces her plan to have a baby to the squad. Casey voices his support. Dawson has a private conversation with Severide and wonders if Shay's decision is a good one. Meanwhile, Benny and Shay bond. Benny tells Severide to be careful about trusting Mills. Later, the squad responds to a car accident. Mills talks the driver off of a ledge by lying to him. Herrmann, Otis and Dawson head across town to deliver the war medal to its rightful owner. They also decide to name the bar after the veteran's deceased wife. The squad meets up at the Academy Dinner. Captain Boden delivers a heartfelt speech honoring Mills' father, which Benny walks out on. Boden confronts Benny, and Benny blames Boden for Henry Mills' death. He also reveals that Boden slept with Peter Mills' mother. Meanwhile, sparks fly between Casey and Darden's widow. Casthttp://www.tvrage.com/Chicago_Fire/episodes/1065280648 Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Joe Minoso as Joe Cruz * Yuri Sardarov as Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Christian Stolte as Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Linda Powell as Ingrid Mills * Treat Williams as Benny Severide Co-Guest Stars * Chaon Cross as Heather Darden * Randy Flagler as Capp * William Smillie as Hadley * Tony Mockus Sr. as Clifford Baylor * Jurgen Hooper as Dave * William Patrick Riley as Sam Uncredited Trivia References/Sources Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes